I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket for supporting a boat motor in an elevated position during transport by trailer to prevent damage to the motor and the boat transom and, in particular, to a boat motor support which is telescopically adjustable and includes means for absorbing load shocks during transport.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to elevate or tilt the motor of a boat during transport by trailer in order to prevent damage to both the motor and the transom of the boat. During trailering the boat and motor are subject to jarring due to the road surface and the motion of the vehicle. Although most boat and motor assemblies are provided with mechanisms to lock the motor in a tilted position, severe jars can release the lock mechanism resulting in damage to the boat and/or motor. To overcome this problem, various devices have been developed to prop the motor away from the boat and trailer.
Many of the early devices comprised rigid devices which extended between the transom of the boat and the lower housing of the boat motor. However, it was found that such assemblies damaged the transom because of the impact loads associated with transporting the boat. Later versions connected the lower end of the support to the trailer such that the impact loads would be transferred to the trailer. These later devices also utilized a substantially rigid one-piece rod to support the motor. With such an assembly, severe or continuous jarring of the boat and trailer may result in damage to the motor due to the bouncing action of the motor. In addition, many of the past known devices involve intricate mounting brackets which complicate mounting and removal of the bracket.
A past known motor support for securing a boat motor in a tilt position during trailering includes a clamp to prevent the motor from kicking upward out of the support. The elongated shaft of the support includes a coiled spring to provide support of the motor housing. The operating length of the support can be changed to accommodate different support distances although the spring tension will also be subsequently changed proportionately. However, following continuous use of the support, the spring may deteriorate retarding operation of the support.